O, What a Tangled Web We Weave
by Lift the Wings
Summary: When Robin Lang, bookworm, history lover, and junior, agreed to tutor her younger brother's friend, Peter, she didn't expect to fall for him. She knew never to get involved with a superhero; her uncle's dangerous lifestyle was proof enough of that. Of course, she didn't realize he was Spider-Man until she was in too deep and by then, she wouldn't leave him for anything. Peter/OC
1. Prologue

Of course, here I am, making another story. I couldn't help it, though! This will connect with my other story, Window to the Soul, somewhat. Please check that out, too, if you're interested in a Bucky/OC and Peter/sibling relationship! Let me know what you all think =)

Prologue

The shrill, piercing ring of the bell echoed through the classroom, sending everyone scrambling to their feet. Ms. Jones called out for us to remember our black and white collages were due the following day, but I couldn't be bothered by that.

Not only was I already done with it, but I only had fifteen minutes before English lit and I had to pee, stop by my locker, and retrieve my weather-beaten copy of _Jane Eyre_ from Mr. Adams' classroom. I had accidentally left it on my desk and if I wanted to get a start on my essay, I needed it for citations.

I wasn't like the other kids who lived off of Sparknotes; I loved books. Reading was my life and I refused to skim through an author's hard work to save on some time.

Moving quickly through the crowded halls, I narrowly avoided Flash and, in turn, his highly unwanted advances. Waving at my little brother in passing, I then flipped him off when he made a stupid face at me.

Breathless, I knocked on the door to room 103, shifting from foot to foot and desperately hoping I wouldn't piss my pants. There was no answer, but I knew Adams was in there. He hardly left his desk, let alone his classroom. I had only seen him in the cafeteria once and at assemblies, he made it known to all who would listen that his time could be better served in his classroom.

Gingerly pushing the door open, I peered inside, glancing at my preferred seat. My book was nowhere to be found.

Cursing under my breath, I stepped into the room, biting my lip as I noticed a tall, lanky guy being reamed out by Adams. The aged teacher wasn't one to go off on students unless they weren't pulling their weight in class; the kid must have been slacking off or something.

Glancing hastily at my watch and realizing neither had noticed my presence, I decided to save myself some time and save the guy another five minutes of agony.

"Mr. Adams, sorry to interrupt, but I left a book in here and I don't see it at my desk."

The boy jumped nearly a foot in the air, spinning and knocking Adams' nameplate from the desk. He caught it quickly, impressively so, and righted it before the teacher even noticed.

Peter Parker.

He was friends with Jake, my younger brother, the pair of them freshman. He was tall and lean, with an extremely boyish face and warm hazel eyes. He seemed torn between dying of embarrassment and worshipping me at my feet for drawing Adams' attention away from him.

"Miss Lang, can't you see I'm a little busy?" he queried, removing his glasses from his wizened face, his silver mustache ruffling in agitation.

"I know, and I'm really sorry," I lifted a shoulder, offering him a charming smile and leaning against the nearest desk, "but I gotta get this essay written or Dormer will have my ass."

His lip curled, and, though he scolded me for my language, I knew his disgust stemmed from Dormer herself. He and that woman had an on-again, off-again relationship throughout the years - everyone knew as they weren't very subtle about it - and it was common knowledge they were currently off.

And, as I was Adams' bonafide teacher's pet and we had a presentation on Civil War battlefields on Friday, I, of course, got a pass.

"Nobody brought it up," he replied, scratching at his chin and peering about the room for the book, "take a look around, but be quick. I have AP Euro starting in a few minutes."

"Ah, AP Euro," I sighed wistfully, roaming the aisles and scanning the shelves along the walls, "how I miss it. Mind if I sit in?"

"You have Dormer next?"

"Evans," I replied instead, shaking my head and sighing in despair. Math was not my strong suit and calculus was kicking my ass. It didn't help that Mrs. Evans was the dullest teacher known to mankind and I ended up doodling or jotting story notes in the margins of my notebook.

"In that case, you're gonna have to go," Adams answered, leaning back in his seat and folding his hands over his stomach. If it were Dormer, he probably would have let me stay.

Peter stood awkwardly between us, looking extremely uncomfortable and unsure if he should stay and continue to get his ass handed to him or try to slip out while we were talking.

"Peter," I sighed finally, causing him to flinch and glance, wide-eyed, at Adams. When the teacher didn't immediately launch into another tirade, he queried softly, "Yeah?"

"Have you seen a copy of _Jane Eyre_ anywhere?" I inquired, throwing my hands in the air and resting a fist of my hip, "looks like it's gone through hell and back?"

"Miss Lang…"

"Er, yeah," he scratched the nape of his neck sheepishly, drawing his backpack around his front and rifling through its contents, "it, uh, was at my desk. I was gonna drop it off… at the lost and found, you know? I-I didn't know it was yours."

"Well you are my hero, good sir," I announced happily, approaching the boy, staring up at him. I may have had two years on the guy, but he had at least a good foot in height over me. Squeezing his arm in thanks, I took the book from his shaky hand and pressed it to my chest. Offering him a wink, I turned to Adams and tapped two fingers to my temple in salute. I adopted a British accent and implored, "Don't be too hard on him, mate. He's just a young lad."

"He failed my Renaissance test!" Adams growled, his face flushing.

He wasn't the only one. Peter rolled his eyes skyward before screwing them shut, his face blushing a brilliant crimson. He avoided my gaze at all costs as Adams continued to rake him over the coals, "He's been too busy watching all of those _videos_ online to listen to my lectures!"

 _Videos?_

Glancing between the two of them, I fought the urge to laugh, pressing a fist to my mouth and snorting. Peter's eyes snapped to meet mine and a tiny grin crossed his face despite himself.

"Fail one more test-"

"I _swear_ , Mr. Adams, I won't," Peter assured him quickly, "I wo- it was a one time thing, I promise. I'll pay more attention, really. I won't fail another test."

"No you won't, because Miss Lang here is going to tutor you," Adams replied, his tone brooking no argument from the freshman, "Robin, you'll get extra credit if you tutor him."

"I don't-"

"Deal," I interrupted, jogging toward the door as the bell rang, signalling my tardiness to my calc class, "Peter, four o'clock, my house, this afternoon."

I didn't allow him a chance to argue before I bolted, my bladder still screaming.

/

So everyone, what do you think? Please let me know if you like it!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello all! I'm so glad you enjoyed the first installment! I hope you like this chapter too!

Chapter One

 _"No you won't, because Miss Lang here is going to tutor you," Adams replied, his tone brooking no argument from the freshman, "Robin, you'll get extra credit if you tutor him."_

 _"I don't-"_

 _"Deal," I interrupted, jogging toward the door as the bell rang, signalling my tardiness to my calc class, "Peter, four o'clock, my house, this afternoon."_

 _I didn't allow him a chance to argue before I bolted, my bladder still screaming._

"So you seriously get to tutor a freshman in a class you love for extra credit? Ugh, you are the luckiest girl in the world. Why are you such a brown-noser, Robin?"

Lifting my shoulder, I rounded on Liz, my best friend since kindergarten. She was taller than I was, as most people were, and far skinnier. Her black hair reached the middle of her back, straight as an arrow, while mine fell to my shoulders in a mess of auburn curls. Her skin was darker, as were her eyes; I was pale and green-eyed. She was my exact opposite in every way but we fit each other well, even if she was currently being a pain in my ass.

"Hey, if it gets me good grades and extra credit, I'm up for a little kissing up," I replied, lifting a shoulder and standing on the tips of my toes, scouring the crowd for any sign of Jake. Glancing up at my taller companion, I queried, "Do you see the little goober?"

She patted my head, laughing as I slapped her hand away in irritation, noting, "Nah, but he's in his own timezone, remember? That boy is never on time. And don't let anyone hear you say _kissing_ in relation to Mr. Adams; that's disgusting."

"I didn't say it like _that_ , you perv," I snorted, shoving her and waving her away as her dad pulled up to the curb, "now begone, leave me to find my brother and prepare a lesson plan for the young Parker boy."

"Bye, friend," she darted away, her father reaching around her and waving at me, "Hey, Rob, you need a lift?"

"No, thanks, Mr. Toomes," I replied, "if the walking gets too rough, maybe I'll see if that Spider-guy is around. Drop me off at the apartment."

He laughed and lifted a shoulder, "No skin off my nose. Just don't let him drop you, alright? A fall from that height'll kill you."

"Maybe I like the thrill," I grinned, turning as I heard Jake calling my name. Rounding on my younger brother as he approached with a nervous-looking Peter and a grinning Ned, I tapped my imaginary watch impatiently, "Dude, you're lucky I didn't leave you behind. I was gonna stop at Baskin Robbins before I went home, mess with them for Uncle Scott a little."

"I'm sure he'd love that," Jake rolled his eyes. He was a moody thing, in the throes of teen angst, covered in pimples and freckles, horn-rimmed glasses covering his own emerald eyes. "Is it okay if you tutor Peter before four?"

"You have better places to be, Parker?" I teased, watching as he diverted his hazel eyes from mine, a flush rising up along his neck.

"I, well no, but, it's just that- there's this thing…"

"Does it have to do with these mysterious _videos_ Adams was talking about?" I inquired, enjoying the way he colored and tugged at the collar of his Star Trek shirt, "was it porn?"

"Dude, you've been watching porn?" Ned queried, not with a little interest, his dark eyes wide and curious. He attempted a whisper, but I heard him well enough, chuckling as he queried, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not porn!" Peter replied in a high whisper, his eyes wide and his face the color of a tomato, "I, it's definitely not porn. It's just… superhero stuff."

"Oh, well, in that case, pull it up," I laughed, shifting my bag from one arm to the other, "I could use some yummy Tony Stark in my life."

"Ew, that's so gross, Rob," Jake shuddered, feigning a retch as Ned snickered and Peter fought off a grin, "Tony Stark wouldn't want you anyway."

"Well I hope not, since I'm only seventeen, but damn…," I winked, leading the trio toward the mall, "I would _not_ mind hitting that."

"Stop saying nasty things in front of my friends!" Jake demanded with a whine, despite said friends' laughter, "why are you so obsessed with Tony Stark?"

"Uh, he's only the coolest superhero out there," I rolled my eyes, _barring Uncle Scott, of course, but Peter and Ned don't need to know that_ , "so sue me. So you have a scheduled porn-viewing and that's why you can't do it at four, Peter?"

"Not again," he muttered weakly, raking a hand through his thick, chestnut locks.

Pushing his shoulder, I cackled and assured him, "I'm kidding, bro. Calm down. You're just too easy to tease."

Winking, I brushed past the trio, snorting internally at Ned's quiet ribbing of Peter. Entering Baskin Robbins, I gestured for them to follow me and waved at the menu, "Take a look, guys. I'm buying."

Ned grinned and hugged me, turning to the many options with Jake. Peter rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, "You don't have to get me anything, Rob. Robin, I mean. Or, can I call you Rob- what should I call you?"

"Call me whatever you want," I laughed, hauling myself up and ruffling his hair. He ducked away, narrowing one eye as I stuck my tongue out at him. "And get whatever you want. I'm serious about messing with Uncle Scott. It's my treat. And don't worry about the tutoring thing; doesn't matter to me what time we do it."

"Do what?" Ned snickered, approaching the pair of us, toting a massive waffle cone full of cotton candy ice cream, "what are you two _doing_?"

" _Tutoring_ ," Peter punched him in the arm, his embarrassment evident once again. I punched him, too, just for the hell of it, and mimicked, "Yeah, _tutoring_. Sicko."

Sending Peter another wink, I made my way to the counter, ordering a black walnut cone for myself and a birthday cake bowl for my uncle, "I'll pick something if you don't, Peter!"

As he busied himself with the menu, I asked the man behind the counter, "You hiring? I know a guy, about forty, ex-con; he'd be perfect for this place."

The man fidgeted and shook his head quickly, "I, uh, I think we're good."

Tilting my head to one side, I lifted a shoulder and replied, "Huh. Your loss; he's a super guy. Anyway, these are all on me. Thank ya, sir."

Tapping two fingers to my temple, I strolled out of the shop, falling into step with Peter, "You really failed Adams' Renaissance test?"

He choked on his Snickers ice cream, wiping it from his nose and mouth. He met my gaze briefly before dropping it to the ground, absently licking at his cone.

"I was distracted."

"You couldn't have been watching videos during the test," I mused, regarding him curiously, "just distracted?"

At his curious glance, I elaborated easily, "You're on the academic decathlon team and you're only a freshman. You're like the Harry Potter of our Quidditch team. It was a fluke, probably, but Adams doesn't take shit."

"So if you knew it was just a fluke… why did you say you'd tutor me?" he queried quietly, regarding me with curiosity burning brightly in his gaze.

"It's extra credit," I laughed, waving the hand carrying Uncle Scott's ice cream with a flippant hand, "can't say no to that."

A frown flitted across his face before he grinned slightly, lifting a brow and noting, "You forgot something for Luis."

"Ah, fuck."

/

After parting ways with Ned, Jake, Peter, and I jogged up the steps of the shady complex we lived in. Though I was mildly embarrassed, seeing as Peter lived in a much nicer apartment building across town, I couldn't be too upset. He'd been there before and it was just Peter and, all in all, it wasn't the worst place to live. Sure, there was a constant party on the first floor, but we were two levels above them. All I had to worry about was the old man that lived next door, who only ever wanted to show off his fat, orange tabby cat named Rose and told me how much I reminded him of his daughter, a tall, gorgeous lady who looked nothing like me.

Peering into the apartment, I called out for my uncle. He was behind the island in the kitchen, a broad grin on his boyish face, "Hey, my little sidekick! How was school?"

Rolling my eyes fondly, I made my way across the living room, wrapping him in a warm hug and querying in a whisper, "Is Luis here?"

"No, why?" he inquired, waving at Peter and ruffling Jake's hair as he made a beeline for the fridge.

Whipping out the container of ice cream from behind my back, I laughed as he brightened and pumped a fist into the air, " _Yes!_ Birthday cake?" I didn't need to answer as he ripped it open and raised his hands to the ceiling, "Hallelujah! I don't even care that they fired me; this birthday cake ice cream is the shit. Sorry, Peter."

"No worries," he smiled, jerking a thumb at me, "she's worse than you."

"I am not!" I pressed a hand to my chest, affronted, as my uncle rounded on me with a narrowed gaze, "seriously, I'm a little angel."

Jake snorted, retrieving leftover pizza from the fridge and rolling his eyes, "She's gotten, like, three detentions for her language alone!"

It was Uncle Scott's turn to snort, shoveling ice cream into his mouth, "Now _that_ I believe. A little pirate is more like it. Foul-mouthed and swarthy."

"Yes, I'm the swarthiest junior Midtown has ever seen," I countered, gesturing for Peter to follow me, "make sure you burn the evidence. Luis will kill me if he finds out I didn't get him any."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Uncle Scott exclaimed, leaning against the counter and eyeing Peter and I warily, ice cream painted across his mouth, "when did this happen?"

"When did what happen?" I queried daftly.

" _This!_ " he gestured wildly between the pair of us, "you and Peter. Peter and you! Parker and Lang, Lang and Parker."

Snickering at Peter's helpless groan, I watched as he shook his head and called for Jake, running after my brother and leaving my uncle and I to ourselves. Folding my arms across my chest, I shook my head and tutted, "Look what you've done, mine own uncle. You've embarrassed the boy. I'm just tutoring him; he failed a history test. I get extra credit."

"If that's what you wanna call it," he retorted with a grin, "I give it two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"You'll have him crawling all over you within two weeks," he smirked, "trust me."

/

So, here we have the next installment! Please let me know what you think! I hope you all enjoyed.

Zrea: thank you! I'm so glad you think so! I hope she's not too much like Aury. I love the new Spider-Man so I'm really excited to work on this!

Lucky Strike's alter ego: thanks! Yeah, she'll know a bit, especially since she's a little older than the others in Spider-Man. I hope you liked this chapter!

JuubitoTheXeno: I hope you enjoyed it!

AppropriateLlama: thanks! I hope I did Scott justice!

ShadowedNara: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Haha thanks for the follow too mate!

Gotmoreissuesthanvogue: Thank you!

Animagirl: thanks! I'm glad you like her!

Guest 1: Thanks! I'm happy you liked it!

Guest 2: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this too!

XxRikela-chanxX: haha yes, I'm so enjoying their interactions! It's going to be a bit of both between them! Yeah, she's just pretty chill haha. I hope I did justice to Scott.

Bruised tulips: Thanks! I'm so glad! I hope you liked this one too!

StarsOfMystery: thanks! :D

Gossamermouse101: yay! I hope you enjoyed!

PamelaPandemic: Thank you! I'm glad you think so! I was hoping he would be!


End file.
